As computer technologies advance, electronic cards become a popular data storage medium for various different electronic products including notebook computers, desktop computers, digital cameras, digital camcorders, mobile phones and personal digital assistants. The conventional electronic card is connected to the electronic products through an electronic card connector. In recent years, techniques have been developed to simplify the electronic card connectors' structures; for instance, a sliding portion concurrently has the function of latching the electronic card to reduce the number of components of the electronic card connector. Although, the structure of the electronic card connector can be simplified by decreasing the number of components used within the electronic card connector, but the related structures of the sliding portion and the electronic card connector would still be complicated. As a result, a higher manufacturing cost is incurred.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to disclose an electronic card connector having a simple structure with a high durability and a low manufacturing cost. When the sliding portion is pushed by the electronic card into the electronic card connector, the sliding portion would latch the electronic card within the electronic card connector at the same time.